


Among the Glittering Lights

by dreamcp



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Multi, cosette is a dork, cute teasing by cosette, marius is a bigger dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 19:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10860150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcp/pseuds/dreamcp
Summary: While on a date, Cosette meets a few of Marius's friends. In a bit of an unexpected way.





	Among the Glittering Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand I'm back with another fandom, lol. I've been meaning to write something for exr for a while now, but I just haven't had the right inspiration. But now that I've gotten a little bit, I took advantage of it. I really love both of these couples, they're so lovely. Thanks for reading!

Cosette tapped her fingers against the metal railing lightly. She gazed out at the city; Paris really did look lovely at night. The wind blew fiercely around her, and she tugged her jacket closer. It'd sure be a lot nicer  
if Marius were here.

Next time, she'd have to remember to tell him not to leave his camera in the car again.

Cosette giggled to herself as she recalled his face when he'd realized his mistake and stammered, red-faced, that he'd have to go get it. He wanted to take a picture of them from the Eiffel Tower with Paris as the beautiful backdrop, as cheesy as it was. Cosette thought it was adorable. It was only their fourth date, and she already felt like he was the _one._

Her first real boyfriend, and she'd already found the sweetest, cutest, most caring and gentlemanly man in Paris. Really, his absentmindedness and slight obliviousness weren't a bad trade-off in her opinion.

As she waited for Marius to return to her side, Cosette started to notice the people around her murmuring and laughing under their breath. She glanced over at the small group of girls next to her. They were hiding their laughter behind their sleeves, their eyes focused further down the observation deck. Cosette followed their gazes.

Tourist, tourist, a group of tourists, a small family, two tour— oh.

Um.

Cosette’s eyes widened as she stared. Well, _those_ two were awfully intimate.

Two men were kissing deeply, seemingly oblivious to their surroundings. Kissing may have been an understatement, even; Cosette watched a bit uncomfortably as they gripped at each other's clothes and faces. The Eiffel Tower was romantic, sure, but this was on a whole other level.

Cosette couldn't see their faces very well, obviously, but she could tell that one of the men had dark, scruffy hair and the other was a curly-haired blond. The dark-haired one had the blond backed against the railing. Cosette was thankful for the metallic safety screen.

People continued to snicker and laugh around Cosette, but neither man paid any attention. She had to give them some credit for that.

“Cosette, sorry that took so long, I’ve got the camera now,” Marius’s voice reached Cosette’s ears, and she turned towards the voice. Marius approached with a sheepish grin, holding up said camera.  
“I hope you weren't waiting up here too long… are you feeling okay?”

“Huh?”

“Your face is kinda red,” Marius said, his face becoming concerned. “Is it the cold?” Cosette touched her cheek; yep, it was warm.

“Well,” she said. Cosette foundered for words for a few seconds, and she glanced back at the couple. Yes, they were still making out. She looked back to Marius and gestured helplessly with her hand. “They seem to be coping with the cold fairly well.”

Marius turned and scanned the room, and Cosette observed him flinch a little when he saw the men. His face got _very_ red then. “Oh no,” he muttered.

Seeing this, Cosette grinned cheekily and said, “Are we going to start kissing like that anytime soon?”

“I know them,” Marius said. Then, he snapped back to look at Cosette. “Wait, _what?”_

“You know them? Really?” Cosette asked, her eyebrows raising.

“They're from that club I go to, you know, Les Amis? But no, what did you say before? Cosette?”

“Let's say hi,” Cosette decided, pointedly ignoring Marius’s questions. It was cute to watch him squirm a little bit. And hey, she should introduce herself to his friends anyway. Plus it might be good to diffuse the _situation_ happening over there; somehow the kissing had gotten even more heated, and Cosette feared clothes would start flying soon.

Cosette grasped Marius’ arm and pulled him towards the couple against his protests. By now the blond had reversed their positions and pinned the other man against the railing. Cosette tapped on the blond’s shoulder. “Excuse me?”

The blond jumped and broke the kiss almost immediately, whipping around to face her. A blush was quickly spreading across his face. He let go of the darker haired man and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets.

“Ah,” the man said.

“Hi, can we help you?” asked the other man jovially. Unlike his partner, he looked unfazed by the interruption, save for the reddened tips of his ears. Cosette flashed him a kind smile.

“Hello. I didn't really want to interrupt, but… you've kind of attracted a crowd, if you hadn't noticed,” she said. The blond man fixed the other one with a look that went ignored.

“I'm surprised it took this long for someone to say something, to be honest,” the dark-haired man snorted. “If you'd really like us to go, we can keep going somewhere else… oh, Marius!”

The blond hid his face in his hands. The man paid no mind and continued to speak, adopting a friendly grin. “What're you doing here?”

“I'm on a date,” said Marius, a bit exasperated, gesturing to Cosette. “This is my girlfriend, Cosette.”

“Ooh, _you're_ the famous Cosette?” The man asked, his expression shifting to one of recognition. “Marius talks about you _all the time_ at the meetings, I feel like we're friends already. My name’s Grantaire. Or R, if you want.”

Grantaire extended a hand to Cosette, which she accepted. A warmth had sparked in her when Marius had said “girlfriend,” but it grew three times larger with Grantaire’s admission about Marius talking about her. Judging by the choked sound Marius made, he’d probably look embarrassed if she faced him, but it warmed Cosette’s heart to the core to hear that he told all of his friends about her.

“Oh, and this is our esteemed leader, Enjolras,” Grantaire said and pointed over at the blond. By then Enjolras had apparently composed himself and raised his head to greet Cosette.

“It's nice to meet you in person,” he said, shaking her hand also. “I'm sorry about all of this.”

“It's lovely to meet the both of you as well,” Cosette replied. “Marius tells me a lot about how great Les Amis are, hopefully we can get to know each other better in the future. And I wouldn’t worry about it much; it's a good story for the grandkids, at least.”

“Uhh, grandkids?” Marius sputtered. Cosette giggled.

Grantaire snorted. “Tell them that Enj here was afraid of heights, and I offered to distract him; that's my official account.”

Enjolras gave him a dirty look. “I am _not,_ and you started it.”

Marius shifted his feet. “Um, well, it was great seeing you two here, but…”

“...Oh!” Enjolras said. “Right. Well, we’d better get going before we get escorted out. It was nice to meet you, Cosette.”

“You too,” Cosette smiled as she took Marius's hand and thumbed it softly. He squeezed her hand back.

“Keep an eye on him, yeah?” Grantaire winked at her as he passed, following Enjolras towards the elevator. 

“Of course. Hope to see you two soon!” Cosette called and waved. Grantaire waved back, then pressed a kiss to Enjolras's cheek. Cosette couldn't see Enjolras's face too well, but she saw him swat at Grantaire lightly, and she heard two voices break into laughter. Soon the two men were out of sight, and she turned back to Marius.

“They were really nice,” she said. “You weren't kidding about them.”

“Believe it or not, they have pretty huge debates every few meetings. I think they were on their best behavior there,” Marius warned, though he was beaming. Cosette knew he had fretted about letting his friends meet her, but she really liked them.

“Best behavior includes masking out in public places, huh?” she teased. “I'll keep that in mind. D’you want to continue where we left off?”

Cosette tugged Marius back to their spot and took the camera, fiddling with the settings for a few seconds before holding it up. Marius crowded closer.

“One, two three…”

Cosette pressed the camera button. She turned the camera button around and looked at the photo; she and Marius smiling widely, illuminated by the soft yellow light of the Eiffel Tower with the sparkling lights of Paris at their backs. Not bad, but a few more couldn't hurt.

Cosette held up the camera again and snapped a few more.

“Okay, last one. One, two, three—”

Without warning, Marius kissed her cheek just before she pressed the button. Cosette laughed in surprise and leaned into his chest to look at the photo together.

It was her favorite by far. The Cosette in the photo smiled wider and happier than the rest, and Marius’s impromptu kiss made it look even more magical.

Cosette looked up at Marius with a grin. “Ooh, that one’s got to go in the wedding slideshow.”

“Th-the… um, yeah, I agree. It's absolutely lovely.”

Cosette kissed her boyfriend. What a sweetheart; she really was lucky.


End file.
